Anything but a tutor
by UneLore
Summary: Kiba need to get a tutor, Neji need the extra points. Kiba may have problems with his math, Neji has problems with keeping his hands to himself. First attempt at NejiKiba.
1. Tutor

**Lore:** You think this will work??

**Me:** Huh? What 'ya talking 'bout? 'course it'll work!

**Lore:** Yea her first attempt at a story with Neji-san and Kiba-kun as the main pairing. Don't kill her if it sucks - Throw stuff at her!!! :evil laugh:

**Me: **:glares: You know, sometimes I hate you-

**Lore: Sometimes?** Oh that's nice, thought I always where hated :moves away from the book that's being thrown towards her: ANYWAY, character belongs to Kishimoto-sama and Sam only use them to please her fantasies.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"**Anything but tutor" **

"I give up!" He threw his hands up in the air, and then fell back on to the bed.

"You can't keep giving up Kiba."

"Yea even Narutos hanging in there-" They all looked over to the blond whom was fast asleep over his books. "-um well."

"Why don't you get someone to tutor you, Kiba-kun?"

"Yea, Hinatas right." Ino added.

"And who would I ask? It's not like any of you have the time for it." Kiba explained sitting back up.

"Then how about asking-" It knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hinata-san, it's great you have friends over. But I have a big test tomorrow. So turn it down." Sakura looked from Neji to Kiba then to her two girlfriends, whom nodded in agreement.

"Neji-san, you're majoring in math, right?" He nodded, not sure he like where they were going. "Kiba-kun here needs a tutor in math."

"And father said that you should do some-"

"Yes I know what uncle said, Hinata-san." Neji pointed out, then Kiba stood up; "Do I have any say in this?"

"No!" The girls said in union. "So will you tutor him, Neji-san?" He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine, we can talk details tomorrow." Neji said leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Nice, now you have to get over here tomorrow Kiba-kun." Sakura said smiling. "So you can talk the details over with Neji-san."

"Do I have a choice?" He asked, knowing fully well he didn't.

"Not if you want to pass math." Naruto answered, yawning and stretching his arms out.

"So you're just pretending to be asleep?"

"Nah, but then again I only tag along to hang out with you. I have my personal tutor back home-"

"Save the details!" Kiba almost screamed. "What happens between you two stays between you two!"

"Oh speaking of which, I have to get going. See ya all tomorrow." He rose up gathering his books, leaned down placing a kiss on Sakuras cheek before heading out the door. Sakura looked at the clock before saying; "I think I need to be going as well, Ino are you walking with me?" They girl nodded and they said their goodbyes and left.

"Hinata?" Kiba said some time after they left.

"Yes, Kiba-kun."

"Your cousin's scary. I can't be tutor by him! I rather fail."

"You know, he's not that-"

"Don't, I should be leaving as well. See ya." She walked him to the door, said good night as he left.

"I have to teach that dumb wit math?"

"Oh Neji-san don't take about Kiba-kun like that. When do you get home tomorrow?" She asked instead for really answer the stupid question.

"At four."

"Good, then Kiba-kun will be here. And you two can go over the details."

"Aren't you going to be at home?"

"No, why should I? This has nothing to do with me, it's between the two of you. And besides I do have club activities tomorrow." With that said she walked back to her room, ignoring any comment coming from her cousin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hinata! Let's walk to your place!"

"Oh Kiba-kun, you have to go by yourself. I have club activities."

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean? I'm not the one teaching you, Neji-san is. So why should I be there?"

"Hold his hand" Naruto said walking up to his friends.

"Shut up Naruto! Just because you have your own tutor at home!"

"I can't-"

"Boys calm down. Hinata-chan are you coming?" Sakura asked, Hinata nodded and said good bye to the boys as they walked away, Naruto followed short after.

"Yea just leave me alone! What a friend you are!" Kiba screamed after Naruto whom only laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kiba-kun, Hinata is still-"

"It's alright; he's here to see me." Neji told his very shocked younger cousin as she looked from him to Kiba, shaking her head she left. "So are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" Kiba blushed and kicked his shoes of following Neji into his room.  
"Math, huh?"

"Yea, I suck at it." Neji raced an eyebrow at the statement.

"Get your books, what are you guys working on right now?" Kiba threw open his book and showed him what they were working on. Neji scrambled down something on some paper and handed it to Kiba. "Here to does." Kiba almost complained but took the paper. "Just try and do them and I'll help later." Kiba shrugged and started on the problems on the paper. Twenty minutes later Neji looked over to Kiba, he was biting on his finger as he tried to solve the last question. He had been doing that a lot, Neji had noticed as he had stolen glances at him during the last minutes. Sighing Kiba handed him the paper, Neji scanned the paper looked at Kiba then back at the paper.  
"I suck, I told you so."

"We have a lot to work on. Do you have your schedule with you?" Kiba started going through his bag, till he found a small piece of paper draped in plastic, handing it over. "You have soccer as your club activity right? When do you practice?"

"Tuesday morning, Monday and Thursday after school, games every Sunday or Saturday."

"Which hours after school?"

"Between two and four on Mondays and between three and five on Thursdays."

"When is the next test?"

"Two weeks come this Friday-"

"You have two games during that time?"

"Actually we have three, next Friday also."

"Okay, 16, 3 game days, 7 train days, I have extra study 6 days." All while counting he checked the days till the test. "We'll meet on Saturdays or Sundays depending on when you have game; since I won't be that mean to ruin all your fun, for now. Mondays and Thursdays after practice and Tuesdays."

"So four times a week?"

"For at least an hour each time."

"And how much is this going to cost me?" Neji thought about that for along time before answering;

"When we have the scores from the first test I'll decide."

"Fine."

"Good, let's meet up at the library near your school on Thursday after your practice."

"Okay, thanks."

"Thanks for what? I haven't done anything."

"You're willing to take me on." Kiba answered as he walked out the room, making Neji smirk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neji had only been alone for a short while, after Kiba left, when someone entered his room;  
"So you're tutoring."

"Yes I am. Who let you in?"

"Your cousin. Hanabi."

"Hmph. So what brings you here?"

"I heard my brother and Naruto talk about you tutoring the dog-boy. So I thought I would come here and check if it was true."

"It is, anything else?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Extra credits?" Neji answered turning back to his homework.

"Oh? Nothing else?"

"What are you implying?"

"No nothing. I mean it's not like you have had your eyes on him before this or anything." He smirked as he watched Neji's grip on the pen tighten. 'Bull's-eye' he thought.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Neji stated.

"Is that so?" He smirk grew wider. "I know more then you are willing to admit. I've known you a long time, Neji."

"Whatever you think you know is wrong, Kon. Now do you mind leaving, I have-"

"Work to do, I know you always do. See you tomorrow in school." He walked to the door; "Sweet dreams." He added closing the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hiyuga resident, Hinata speaking."

"Hiya Hinata, its Kiba. I forgot my bag at your place last night, I was wondering if you can bring it? I need it for practice tomorrow."

"I don't think I can, we're leaving for a trip tomorrow with the club. Wait I'll let you talk with Neji."

"No need-"

"Kiba? What do you want?"

"Um Neji- I forgot my bag last night, I need it for practice tomorrow. And I thought Hinata could bring it but she's going away tomorrow and it's too late to come and get it tonight-"

"So you want me to bring it?"

"Eh...if you could."

"Fine, I'll bring it to you before practice starts."

"Thank you!"

"Tomorrow then."

"Yea, bye." -click- Neji turned and was faced with his two cousins, smiling.

"So, you gonna watch him practice?"

"And you can walk back home after since you have tutoring then." Hinata added.

"What are you up to?"

"Neji-san? Why would I have anything to do with this?"

"Hmph." Neji walked passed them to his room, looking at the bag resting in his sofa. _Hinata was up to something._


	2. Conclusion

OMG she's posting something :O I am sooooo sorry for the lateness of this one!

I hope it will be worth your wait!

* * *

"Thank you Neji, I owe you one." Kiba said as he was given his bag.  
"Whatever…" Neji answered, looking around the football field, trying very hard not to look at the boy in front of him. "You're staying?"  
"Yes, it'll be easier that way. I'll drive us back when you're done."Kiba smiled at Nejis answer, but it left soon when his coach hollered for him to get his ass back to practice.  
"I'll see you later then." With that Kiba ran to his coach and Neji walked over to sit on the gallery, after a while of trying to work on a paper due next week, Neji stole yet another glace over to the field and rose from his seat when the brown haired boy got tripped and fell to the ground.  
"I didn't know you cared so much." Came a voice from beside him.  
"I don't." Neji replied and turned to his, friend?  
"Oh, I see, so there was no reason for you to rise when he fell?"  
"What is it to you Kon?" Neji sounded more annoyed by the second.  
"I'm just-" He paused and looked over to where Kiba was now getting up, "-concerned"  
"Not like you to be 'concerned'." Neji pointed out sitting back down, and saw how Kiba waved his hands at the coach, he caught himself smiling.  
"Have you fallen head over heels?" Kankuro asked and a grin came upon him as he saw the small blush appear on Nejis face.  
"What are you talking about?" Neji asked back, maybe just a little too fast.  
"You like him, it's kinda scary just how obvious it is. You rarely, if ever, show emotions yet you're concerned about him and you even smiled."  
"You-"  
"Neji, you know there's no idea in lying to me." Neji sighed, looked over to the field then back to Kankuro;  
"I though-"  
"Neji the only one that has yet to realize it is that idiot out there on the field, I'm sure everyone else that has just a little more brain cells than a toaster would have figured it out by now. " he sat down next to Neji. "It's been almost two years now since you moved back, that was the first time in years you saw him. He helped you move, as a favor to your cousin he had a crush on. Though that didn't stop you from looking at him every chance you got, I am very surprised that he hasn't noticed all the times he's been over. Then again you did keep your cold façade towards him…"  
"What is it you want to gain from reminding me of this? He's in love with Hinata." Kankuro chuckled.  
"Unlike you, he actually got over his crush when she started seeing that Aburame kid"  
"And you know this, because?"  
"I have ears everywhere." He declared with a smirk. "So, are you going to tell him you like him?"  
"Who likes who?" Kiba asked walking up to their seats, his hair still dripping wet from the shower he most have rushed out of a moment ago.  
"No one!" Neji exclaimed rising from his seat packing his things back into his bag. "Nothing you need to worry about, right Kon?"  
"Hey Kiba-kun, are you up for the party tomorrow?" Kankuro said, diverting him from Neji, if only for a second or two.  
"Oh right, yeah sure! Parties are a blast. Neji you're coming right?"  
Neji blinked at Kiba. "I know we have tutoring tomorrow, so why don't we do that earlier and then go together to the party?"  
"That sounds like a great plan, Kiba-kun. Then I'll see the two of you tomorrow." With that Kankuro left the two of them, Kiba smiled at Neji. "It'll be fun." Neji didn't know if he was supposed to jump in joy for the fact Kiba seemed to want to go to this party with him or run after Kon and beat him in to a pulp for making him go to a party he'd said no to months ago.

Kiba kicked his shoes off as he got back home after two hours of studying at Nejis after the practice, his sister peeked out of the kitchen; "Hey bro, I heard you're going to a party tomorrow, with Neji, is it true?"  
"How the HELL did you know that?"  
"Does it really matter? So you're finally going on a date." She smirked at her brothers reddening cheeks. "So it's true."  
"It's NOT a date, we're both going and since I'll be at his place beforehand we'll go together, there's nothing else to it than that. It's just convenient…"  
"Oh, convenient is it? So what is he tutoring you in? How to be a man?"  
"Math if you must know. Now do you mind minding your own business?"  
"Why, when yours are so much more fun." Kiba mumbled something as he walked past his sister, ignoring her odd remarks and kissing advice.

"Hi there Kiba-kun, come on in." Hinata greeted him when she came to the door. "Neji-san, Kiba-kun is here."  
"Are you going somewhere?" Neji asked, when he got out to the hall, Hinata where putting her shoes on whilst Kiba was taking his off.  
"Yes, I am meeting Sakura-chan to do some shopping before the party."  
She turned to him when she was halfway out of the door. "Oh and Neji-san, mother and father are away for the weekend, they went to your parents. Hanabi is staying with a friend, so you'll be alone tonight." She said she would see them later and left, Kiba walked over to Neji. "So I guess it's just you and me. I brought snacks, hope you don't mind." He walked past Neji into said mans room.  
"I don't mind." Neji answered following him back into his room, sitting down on his bed.  
A few hours, a few pages and a lot of snacks later; "Yea I was wondering something," Kiba said, turning to Neji, "can I borrow your shower before we leave? I kinda overslept this morning and it would be-"  
"No problem, you can use my shower." He looked down on his wristwatch, "I'll take a shower and while you take yours I'll make some dinner before we have to leave." Neji got up, picked up a few things and walked over to the bathroom. "Oh and have those done when I get back."  
Kiba sighed but would do the last equations before he got back. "I'll be right back." Neji closed the door behind him, next second Kibas phone rang.  
"Kiba speaking."  
"Hiya dogboy!" Came Narutos voice on the other line.  
"Hello there Naru-chan." Kiba said with a chuckle, that nick didn't really work well for his blond friend.  
"Hilarious, really! So when are you coming?"  
"We're coming after I've taken a shower and we've eaten dinner, so and hour, hour and a half maybe."  
"Why aren't you in the shower then?"  
"Because Neji's taking one right now."  
"I hate repeating myself, why aren't you in the shower then?"  
"What the hell Naruto!" Kiba said, blushing and thanking god no one where there to see it.  
"I thought by now the two of you would have been intimate like that."  
"Do you want me to kill you? There's nothing between us!" Kiba almost screamed.  
"Between who?" Neji asked, walking out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and nothing else, drying his hair with a towel – Kiba stared, completely lost to the fact Naruto were still on the other line;  
"DOGBOY!" Naruto hollered.  
"I'll see you later." He hung up, took his bag and hurried as fast as he could to the bathroom.  
"There are towels on the shelf. I'll have dinner ready in twenty so be ready by then." Kiba nodded and Neji walked out to the kitchen starting dinner.  
"Damn." Kiba cursed as we closed the door behind him.

About twenty minutes later Kiba entered the kitchen, where Neji just placed two plates down on the counter. "Just in time, hope you like it." Kiba sat down and took a bite;  
"Tastes good." Kiba said with a smile and continued his eating, Neji smiled [i]I hate that he can make me smile for something so trivial.  
Wow, he smiled, wouldn't mind seeing that again.[i/]  
"I might just get 20 bucks richer by the end of tonight." Sakura stated when Kiba and Neji walked through the front door.  
"Neither one of them have dared to do anything this whole time. Do you really think they'll do anything tonight?" Ino asked.  
"Not by themselves," Sakura smirked "but with some helps they just might."  
"That's cheating!" Hinata stated.  
"To late for new rules, Hina-chan." Sakura countered, still smirking.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked, giving his boyfriend one of the drinks he'd brought.  
"Naru, don't get involved in their odd things." Sasuke said, pulling his boyfriend close.  
"Naruto, you know how much I love yo-"  
"Sakura, what do ya want?"  
"Kiba and Neji." He nodded. "Do you think you could make Neji jealous?"  
"I might have to call in a favor, but you'll owe me one and half of that 20."  
"Five."  
"Seven."  
"Deal." They shook hands.  
"You don't need those-"  
"I know that Sasu, hun, but it's just more fun this way." Sasuke just shook his head.

"You made it!"  
"Hello Kon." Neji said, Kiba waved.  
"When are you going to stop calling me that?"  
"When you stop being annoying and leave me alone."  
"I can live with Kon." Kankuro said with a smile. "Oh hello there Kiba, is he giving you a hard time?"  
"No, I'm okay."  
"He's not trying anything? Like getting you in bed?" Kiba almost choked on the beer he'd started drinking;  
"Say wha?"  
"Ignore him Kiba, whatever he says it's just bull either way." Neji pointed out, too aware of the game Kankuro were trying to play for Kankuro to get the most out of it.  
"O-kay…" Kiba said, he noticed Naruto and the gang. "Excuse me I'm going over to Naruto."  
"Yea later." Neji watched Kiba walk over the dance floor to Naruto before he turned to Kankuro. "What's you-"  
"Problem? Besides you bugging the shit out of me because you're not doing anything?"  
"Oh screw you!"  
"You didn't want to do that, remember? But there's probably someone else that's more than willing."  
"Fuck you Kon!" He grabbed another beer and walked to another part of the room, one that would have a perfect view of the dance floor."  
"Hey Kiba, I have someone I want you to meet!" Naruto said as Kiba had made his way over there.  
"Oh? I thought you had given up on me by now."  
"No you only hoped I had." They laughed. "Kiba this is Haku, Haku this is Kiba." A guy, Narutos height, with long dark hair, and in general looked pretty – Even Kiba would admit to it – stepped forward.  
"Nice to meet you Kiba-kun, would you care to dance?" Kiba nodded and they headed for the dance floor.  
"Neji! I thought you didn't go to things like this?"  
"Tenten, I don't."  
"Erm then why are you here, Neji-san?"  
"I got forced here, Lee. Against my will." His two friends looked surprised.  
"Someone actually managed to force you?"  
"Yes Tenten."  
"Wow, you have to introduce me! I need to meet this person." She said with a grin.  
"No need to, you know who it is already." Neji said pointed to where Kiba where.  
"Inuzuka?" Lee asked.  
"So you finally told him how you feel?" Neji turned towards her.  
"What?"  
"Yea, isn't that why you're here? He wanted to go and said you had to come or you wouldn't get any."  
"Get any?" Lee asked, looking just as naïve as usual.  
"Are you crazy? I haven't told anyone I like anyone!" Tenten rolled her eyes at him.  
"Neji, grow up will you. Otherwise someone else will steal him away from you before you know it."  
"Yes, Neji-san, you should confess your love."  
"Excuse me, I can't stand being around the two of you any longer."  
Neji left them walking over to where he'd seen Kiba talking with Naruto moments ago. "Hinata, have you seen Kiba?"  
"Oi Neji, dogboy's dancing!" Naruto explained pointing to where said boy where dancing with another boy. "And that's Haku, I was telling him about Kiba and the fact that he's bi and single, Haku wanted to meet him."  
"So you're playing matchmaker?"  
"Well I guess you could say that." Naruto answered with a shrug.  
"Does Kiba know you're setting him up?"  
"Of course not, he would have refused." Now Neji actually turned to look at Kiba;  
"Meaning?"  
"That you'll have to take with him." Seconds later Kiba and Haku joined them, laughing.  
"Hiya Neji, having fun?" Kiba asked smiling, Neji looked a bit annoyed.  
"I was just coming here to tell you I would be leaving." Neji turned and left. Kiba stood there, confused a few seconds before rushing after him.  
"I think I'm losing." Hinata said when she saw Kiba rush out the door, which Neji just left through.  
"Hey! Neji! Wait up!" Kiba grabbed Nejis arm, making him stop.  
"What is it?" Neji spat.  
"Are you mad?"  
"Shouldn't you be with that Haku?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Naruto introduce you so that you could hook up, didn't he?" Kibas eyed widened.  
"Did he say that to you?"  
"What does it matter? It looked like you hit it off on the dance floor."  
"I'm so gonna kill him." Kiba muttered. "There is nothing between Haku and me, and there will never be…because…"  
"Because what?"  
"Because I am already in love with someone else!"  
"I knew it!" Neji pulled his arm from Kiba.  
"Wha?"  
"I knew coming here, tutoring you, they were both bad ideas. I'll tell Hinata to bring you're things to your place tomorrow." He turned to leave but Kiba turned him back.  
"Neji what the hell are you talking about?"  
"I can't continue to tutor you."  
"Why? Because I like someone? It doesn't make any sense!"  
"You never were very smart were you!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Everyone else has already figured it out!"  
"Figured what out?"  
"See you around, Kiba." With that he left, Kiba walked back to his friends.

"Am I slow? Or just dumb?" Kiba asked when he got there.  
"Erm, what are you talking about Kiba?"  
"He said everyone else had already figured it out." Kiba said, looking really troubled. "That must mean I am really slow then."  
"Kiba you're starting to scare me-"  
"He said he don't want to be around me anymore. Then again, maybe he never did. I just forced myself on him. But he could have just told me, right? He didn't have to get so angry and say it where a bad idea to tutor me. Am I really that-" Naruto grabbed his shoulders.  
"Kiba! Get a grip man! What are you babbling about?"  
"Neji." He said, thinking it would explain it all.  
"What happened?" Hinata asked, and Kiba told them about it.  
"Kiba, you're just a little slow at the moment." Sakura said. "But you're so darn cute it probably doesn't matter, thought it might get a little annoying at times. Especially for someone like Neji."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Kiba, answer me honestly." He nodded. "Do you like Neji, would you like to be more than friends with him?" Kiba blushed and diverted his eyes. "I take that as a yes."  
"Kiba we'll drive you back home to me, and then the two of you can talk." Hinata said.  
"I don't think he want-"  
"Tell him what you feel and I promise he will listen." Hinata promised.  
The front door opened and closed, he figured it would be Hinata coming home. Seconds later it knocked on his door. "Enter." He was lying with his back turned against the door.  
"Neji?" He rose to a sitting position and looked over to the opened door.  
"Kiba? What are you doing here? Your bags are out by-"  
"I'm not here for the stuff." Kiba said, walking into the room, closing the door behind him. "I wanted to talk."  
"You had plenty of people to talk to at the party."  
"I did that and now I want to talk to you." He sat down on the end of Nejis bed.  
"What if I don't want-"  
"Then just listen to what I have to say. I told you I like someone-"  
"I don't want to hear-" Kiba put his finger over Nejis mouth.  
"It's you." Neji looked confused. "The person I really like, is you Neji." Neji sat as in shock. "Well now you know." Kiba was about to rise from the bed but Neji stopped him, pulling him into a hug.  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words from you? That day you helped me move-" Neji placed his hands on either side of Kibas face. "-that day I fell in love with you." Kiba blushed and leaned forward placing a kiss upon Nejis lips.

"Here." Hinata gave the money to Sakura.  
"What's that for?" Kiba asked.  
"It was just a bet." Hinata answered with a sigh.  
"A bet? About what?"  
"Sakura-chan, you owe me one." Kankuro said joining them at their table in the coffee shop.  
"What's going on?" Neji asked sitting down next to Kiba, putting his arm around his waist.  
"I told you it would be at the party." Kankuro grinned  
"Kankuro-san, it was at our house after the party. Saku-chan owes you  
nothing." Hinata pointed out.  
"Snap."  
"Oi Saku I want those seven, I promised Haku to pay for the coffee." Naruto said.  
"What the hell is going on!" Kiba demanded.  
"You really don't want to know." Neji said, rising from his seat  
taking Kibas hand. "Are you coming? You still have a test to study for." Kibe rose from his own seat.  
"So what does he get if he does good?" Sasuke asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Neji answered with a smirk, making Kiba blush.  
"Forget I even asked!"  
"Oh and Kiba," Hinata started, "please try and be quiet if you stay, I have a test tomorrow."  
"HINATA!" Kiba screamed his entire body red and Neji just chuckled beside him…


End file.
